Michael & Mark's Adventures
by The Deadman's Cove
Summary: Wanna know how I got the ideas of creating all my OCs? Here are they're stories, starting from Michael's childhood. It's their memories altogether in one story. Has a crossover of HTF, TF2, Creepypasta, South Park, Jurassic Park and World, Friday the 13th, Splatoon, Underworld 1, 2, 3 & 4 , WWE, FNAF, Invader Zim, Alien vs. Predator, Prototype 1 & 2, Ghost Rider & Transformers.


**Hello ladies & gentlemen, been awhile since I made a story eh? This one is a walk on Mark's & Michael's memory lane. And I gotta tell you this is a long memory lane. This is also gonna be the only story I'll have(I think). Anyways, enjoy my fellow readers & review. Also, my updates will rarely happen cuz I'm busy with school and this story and my OCs will probably swear or curse. ALOT.**

* * *

"You'll never beat my highscore dipshit!"

"Let's see about that you psycho." Two figures shouting from the couch while mashing the buttons on their Xbox controllers. Not knowing that a car is crashing towards them due to their concentration on the game.

"Come on. Come on. COME ON!" The figure on the left shouted. After a few seconds of their incompetent gaming, the car crashed through the wall, running the two over then crashed through another wall. Everything went silent except for the game that's still going. The hands of the two figures are somehow still attached to the controller & mashing the buttons on it as their bodies immediately grew back.

"You fuck ups alright?" A bloody anthropomorphic green bear looked through the hole in the wall.

"Sure.""Yeah." Is all the two said while playing the game. The bear just shrugged and ran to the other side, seemingly to do something again. At the rooftop of the building, a sitting hooded and masked man with an AWP and a bow and set of arrows on his back & to his side is some kind of cyborg wearing a grey skull designed t-shirt, black pants, black straw cowboy hat with spikes on its crown, a peg and a commando boot with spikes. Both are sitting on their chairs and relaxing on the rooftop, enjoying the view of Hamburg, New York while everything is on fire and people screaming and dying.

"Hey mate, aren't you supposed to be at the park today?" the masked man asked the cyborg in an australian accent.

"Nah, they gave me a day off. The girls can probably handle themselves." the cyborg said. The australian just shrugged and both continued to watch the destruction on the roof. Everything seems to be chilled and normal, well, to them at least.

"MARK!" someone called out, the cyborg groaned, got up, looked down on the roof and shouted back,

"WHAT?!""C'mere, I gotta tell ya something!" Mark groaned and dropped down on the roof. The ground shook and had a giant crack on it while Mark just got up and lazily went inside the building.

"What do you want now Michael? I was trying to relax." Mark said.

"I was wondering if we could watch our memories again." Michael offered. Mark looked at him like he was fucking insane.

"Are you high or something? It took us 2 and a half days to finish watching our memories, why do it again?"Mark said and asked.

"Come on, it took us 2 and a half days cuz of Lifty and Shifty angered Andy, and they destroyed the DVD player." Michael told him. Mark just groaned and gave in.

"Fine. Fucking nitwit." The two walked over to the couch and unplugged the two gamer's game. The two's eyes went wide as plates and dropped their controllers. Mark grabbed them by their necks and threw them upwards, going through 2 floors of the building. He also threw their games to them and said,

"Just plug that piece of shit in your room and play there instead." Mark sat down on the couch while Michael puts in the CD in the DVD player. Michael sits next to Mark and asks him excitedly,

"You ready?""Just get on with it, I have a job tomorrow." Mark said boringly, already wanting to gut Michael like a trout but trying to resist his urge to do it. The video of Mark & Michael's memories and adventures begin.

* * *

 **And there goes the 1st chapter, more will coming soon. Much, much more. That's it for now ladies and gentlemen and I'll see you, in the next chapter ;)**

 **-DC**


End file.
